<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventure by Lyong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073907">Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyong/pseuds/Lyong'>Lyong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure Seeking, Gen, How Do I Tag, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Nakamaship, Rhyming, Rhyming Couplets, Short &amp; Sweet, character study i think, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyong/pseuds/Lyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the future King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was a young man, by his side, his crew,</p>
<p>His friends, who remained always true.</p>
<p>A carefree boy with no sense of near dangers,</p>
<p>He runs wild, no wary of strangers.</p>
<p>Around he goes, the ship rocking</p>
<p>With a game of tag, continuously awaiting the next docking.</p>
<p>Looking ahead with a hand on his hat, made of straw,</p>
<p>Always grinning at approaching islands he saw.</p>
<p>“Land-ho!” he would yell excitedly,</p>
<p>At the thought of a new journey nearing steadily.</p>
<p>Upon arrival, he would run off with a sense of excitement filling his heart,</p>
<p>Never minding the shouts of protest from his friends that he had part.</p>
<p>He rushes on, exploring every inch he can,</p>
<p>Visiting the towns and nearby forests without a care for a plan.</p>
<p>He makes it a game, always his style,</p>
<p>Awaiting for his crew to find him, he ventures on with a merry smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Childish, Adventurous</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually something I did for school but I liked it and thought you might like it too :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>